


Garden of Shadows

by Misstrickster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Witch Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The legend was known all through Beacon Hills. </p><p>The story of the witch who lured people into his woods. </p><p>Some who where looking for loved ones. Some who were lost and scared. </p><p>Whatever the case they were never found but maybe that's for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Come Little Children sung by Eurtan.
> 
> Also if you are wondering, Stiles never keeps anyone there, they stay on their own because they feel safe.

It was the legend everyone in Beacon Hills knew.

The story of a witch some thought of as lonely. Others just thought they were cruel.

Never the less the children and teenagers were told to avoid the woods on the outskirts of Beacon Hills because that is where they lived.

Some people who lived near the woods swore they heard his song.

It was a song to lure the young and if you were outside after dark and heard it, you were never seen from again.

 

Erica was the first to disappear. She was on her way home after a late study session with her boyfriend, Boyd. Boyd wanted to drive her home but she assured him, she could walk.

It wasn't the first time Erica had walked home but for some reason she took the long way, past the woods.

Her head perked up as a soft soothing voice was heard through the woods. Knowing the stories but having little fear, Erica entered the woods and followed the voice.

She was reported missing two days later but everyone feared that they knew right where she was.

 

Boyd was heartbroken when he heard the news and vowed to get her back. He began to sneak out of the house at around the time Erica left his house and disappeared.

He would walk around by the woods hoping to hear the song; it only took a few nights before he heard it.

Armed with one of his father hunting knives, he entered the dark woods and following the song.

The song died out a few minutes after Boyd entered the woods but the young man did not emerge.

He was added with Erica to the list of people the woods had taken.

 

Isaac was a boy from a broken home. His father beat him and he grew up afraid and in pain.

On one particular night his father got extra violent and Isaac feared for his life. Thinking quickly Isaac fled out the house and on to his bike.

His father ran to his car and followed after him screaming but Isaac kept going. He thought of places he could go. He could go to his best friend Scott’s house or Lydia and Allison’s place but that would put them in danger.

Isaac’s thoughts were interrupted when he heard the soft singing and realized he was in front of the woods. Looking back Isaac saw his father’s car fast approaching and knowing no one dare go into the woods, he dashed in to dark forest.

His father never the superstitious one followed his son.

The only sounds heard after that were the last verses of the song and a strangled scream.

Isaac’s father’s body was found draped over his car in the morning. Scratches littered the form but it was apparent the fatal wound was from the bullet still residing in his forehead.

 

Scott, Allison and Lydia all went together.

The trio was bound and determined to find their friend and wore matching frowns as the approached the forest.

It was quarter to midnight when the singing started. Looking at one another the trio entered the woods and walked towards the singing.

They gripped each other tightly so as to not lose each other. Their grips grew tighter as the voice got louder.

The followed the voice to a big house in the middle of the woods where they found a boy dancing around a big wolf and singing.

He smiled at them and motioned for them to follow him inside. The wolf morphed into a man and followed, closing the door behind them.

 

They were added to the list of missing people but after many months of investigation they were pronounced dead.

Some say that they were a worthy sacrifice to whatever lay in the woods because after that the singing stopped.

However if you ask around town people will admit that it was replaced by a more chilling sound.

The howls of wolves, why is that so chilling you might ask, well because there are no wolves in Beacon Hills California.

 


End file.
